Death Alive
by Yukinya
Summary: When zombies appear in the Naruto world, can they deal with them or will they fall as preys? SasuNaru, MinaKaka soft AU. Got YAOI!


**Death Alive**

**Summary**: When Zombies appear in the Naruto world, can they deal with them? SasuNaru, MinaKaka soft AU. Got YAOI!

**Warnings**: Violence, blood, foul language, uh pink unicorns? I don't think so.

**Before you actually read the story, I've got some things that might help you understand this.**

So this is, hands down, a yaoi story, what means two boys in love with each other. If you feel offended with this kind of thing, don't read. One more thing, they're still ninjas (Shippuuden); the only difference is that we've got zombies here, _and _Minato is alive.

I guess this is enough for now. Read and review!

* * *

"Na-ru-to-chan~!"

"Get out."

"But Naru…!"

"Out."

"Don't be so mean-!"

"If I don't finish completing this damn of a scroll, Tsunade baa-chan will _kill_ me, dattebayo!"

"Aww, what a pity… daddy's gonna have to eat all the ramen by himself. Maybe I should call Kakashi-chan to go too?" At the word ramen, Uzumaki Naruto was up on his feet and salivating. "Forget Kakashi-sensei, I'll go with you!" Minato gave the younger blonde an evil smirk. "Why, why, I thought you had to finish the scroll?"

"If I eat ramen before dying, I'll be a happy dead man!" The Namikaze senior laughed softly and patted his son's head, walking to the front door and waiting for Naruto to grab whatever he needed so that they could go to Ichiraku. "I'm ready-ttebayo!" With huge smiles, the blond duo left their house and walked silent steps through the Leaf Village.

-

"Tsunade-sama! We have a serious problem in the research sector!", Sizhune said as she quickly opened the door to the Hokage office, seeing the Hokage herself sat behind her desk fondling with some papers. Tsunade lifted a hand to her temples, massaging lightly. "What is it, Shizune?"

"Quick, Tsunade-sama, it's unbelievable!" With building rage for being interrupted in the middle of a report, the blonde woman stood up and followed Shizune at large steps to the building of research. Just outside the place many of the workers were talking amongst themselves wielding desperate expressions. "What the hell is happening here?', asked Tsunade with an angry voice. One of the workers, a male researcher, approached her and cleared his throat. "Um, we have an issue down at the lab… it seems that one of our experiments took a wrong way and… ah, it's hard to explain. Please follow me." The man, along with Tsunade and Shizune, entered the building and walked several white-painted hallways until they got to the underground and reached a wall made of glass. Tsunade's eyes almost got off their sockets as she saw what was beyond that glass. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

-

"Ahhh, Ichiraku ramen sure is the best!" Minato quickly nodded as he finished his third ramen bowl, and probably his last too. Naruto, though, was already around his sixth and seventh bowl and didn't seem anywhere near satisfied. The older blond bit down at his lip for a moment, unsure if he should bring up a certain subject. "Um, Naru-chan, I was wondering… how's your love life going?" Naruto choked deeply on his food and kept coughing for a good time, using his fist to hit his stomach for relief. "What?!" Minato scratched the back of his head innocently. "It's just I don't really see you dating anyone… so I was wondering if you forgot to tell me something."

A drop of sweat ran down Naruto's cheek and he shook his head. "I'm not dating anyone, ttebayo."

"But, you know… there isn't anyone you're interested in? All I hear you talking about is getting Sasuke back, and- WHOA! Don't tell me it's what I think it is!" The last sentence was said with a huge smirk from Minato's part. Naruto sweatdropped even though a blush established itself on his cheeks. "Oh come on dad. I'm totally not gonna hear you babble about this! Let's finish the meal." The Namikaze pouted but complied – well, the ramen was worth it.

-

Tsunade rested her back on the wall just across from the glass one; all kinds of emotions playing through her face but the one that stuck out the most was surely horror. "What happened here?!", she asked after having a deep intake of breath. "We were having experiments on genetic with this patient. He was dead, I assure you – but then he suddenly sat up and attacked two of us, including me." The researcher showed her his wounded hand. It seemed to be slowly deteriorating. "The other one was bitten on the neck and died… but for some reason, he became just…" He didn't need to continue – a mid-aged man with a part of his neck missing was currently behind the glass wall with the other one, and seemed just as strange – including the fact that his skin looked like it was cracking, and veins stuck out of it.

When the man didn't speak anymore, Shizune turned her eyes to him, quickly withdrawing as his pupils disappeared. "Tsunade-sama! Watch out!" Not a moment after, and before the blonde Hokage could react, the researcher attacked her roughly, biting her arm and taking out a piece. Shizune grabbed Tsunade's good arm and yanked her away form the man's grip, pulling her back to the front of the building. "Close the doors! Everyone, beware of contamin-" Before she could complete the sentence, a deafening scream left her throat as the Hokage wildly attacked her.

The workers were desperate as Shizune was brutally killed by her superior – they all tried to run away. Only it was too late.

-

The Uzumaki yawned as he walked back home calmly with his father. Minato was previously the Hokage, but had left the position to take care of Naruto – he had always been an overprotective father, hands down. After their ramen, they decided on going back so that the elder could help his son with that scroll he needed to finish. Just as they turned a street, a woman bumped into Naruto. "Run! Run for your lives!" Before any of them could ask what was happening, the woman sprinted down the street. "What was that?", asked Minato with a confused look plastered on his face. Naruto looked ahead, on the direction where the woman had come, and a shiver ran down his spine. "Does that answer you?", he said as he pointed to two strange guys walking down the road; one of them with a part of his head missing and the other had a hole on his chest. "It's friggin' zombies! RUN!" Minato grabbed his son's waist and ran away from sight, thankful that he wasn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing.

They reached the roof of a tall building near the centre of the village and Minato took a look around to see if there were any more zombies around. His fears quickly came true as he spotted several more of them scattered around the village – it was an infection, of that he was sure. He took a look at the cemetery and saw that there were lots of holes in the ground and some bodies trying to leave them. _Holy shit!_, he thought. "Naruto, stay here. Don't leave this place, no matter what! I'll be back soon!" Before Naruto could complain, Minato sped out of the roof and he was left alone. "Dammit, what do I do now? What if any of them comes here??" The mere though send shivers down his spine – he'd rather not think about that.

Meanwhile, Minato was in front of the Hokage building. He frowned his brows and walked inside, decided on finding Tsunade.

His hopes were soon sent flying out the window when he entered her office and it was empty. _Where could she have gone?_ After hearing a noise coming from the hallway, Minato popped his head outside. "Fuck it!" He jumped back when a pale, slender hand reached for him. "Tsunade-sama?!" She launched again at him and he had no choice but to jump down the window or he would be caught.

The mere sight of her body decomposing was nauseating – her skin was starting to peel off and the Namikaze didn't dare imagine how it would be after a few days.

He quickly got back to where Naruto was and sighed. "Naruto… we're leaving the village."

-

After lots of complaint from the younger blonde, the duo parted from the village as quickly as they could – there was no time to goodbyes, no time to pack up their stuff. They had to be fast or they'd end up stuck in the place; Minato was sure that in no time the ANBU would close up the gate so that the infection wouldn't spread. Thankfully they managed to avoid that and sped up the road.

They reached a small village around nighttime and Minato paid for an inn. They were hungry and tired from running all the way there, plus the fact that they were running from zombies. Minato left Naruto at the inn and got to the centre of the village to get some info.

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as he felt someone following him. Nervously, he walked to a passageway between two buildings and turned around with a kunai on his hand, pointing it at whoever was. "W-wait, wait, sensei!" Minato's eyes wet up as he took in the sight of Kakashi. He threw the kunai off somewhere and jumped on the Hatake, crying childishly. "Kashi-chaaaan, you came to save me~!" Kakashi sweatdropped at his former sensei's attitude and softly pushed him away. "I'm glad I found you. Things are going from bad to worse on Konoha, I heard."

The elder recomposed his posture and looked at the ground, unable to think rationally. "This is unbelievable. One minute I'm happily eating ramen with my son and the other I'm running away from dead-living things." He sighed and rested his back against the wall, lifting a hand to rub at his temples. "What are we gonna do?" Kakashi stepped forward and put a hand on Minato's shoulder, caressing lightly with his thumb in an attempt to calm down the blonde. "We'll find a way to stop this, don't worry."

"But Naruto… what if he-"

"Naruto is already a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"The Hokage was killed. The damn Hokage, Kakashi!"

"You're overreacting, sensei."

"I'm _not_, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

"…Minato. This is not time to be overprotective– Naruto is strong. He's much stronger than both of us and you know it. Stop treating him like a child."

"You don't understand, Kakashi… he's my only family. I can't let anything happen to him!" The atmosphere was suddenly tense. The air was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and Kakashi wouldn't be able to stand that anymore. "Please, Minato, don't make this harder than it already is." The blonde gritted his teeth harshly and glared at the ground. "I just want him to be safe, like any other father would want to his son. If you can't understand that, Kakashi, then I-" The platinum haired male lifted a hand to Minato's lips, stopping him from speaking anymore. "I understand. I just don't want you to be any more worried than necessary. I also want him to be safe, and you too, but being reckless never helped anyone."

"K-Kashi-chan…" Minato broke into another childish cry and embraced Kakashi. "You really are my savior!" Kakashi chuckled softly, rubbing the back of the blonde's head. Minato, still embracing Kakashi, tightened his grip lightly. _I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I want you to be safe too._

-

Naruto looked around with amusement. After his father left the inn, the blonde left just behind, wanting to explore the village. After taking a quick look at the commercial centre, he walked to the forest nearby. He walked around the trees and other plants feeling better with the fresh scent they left – it was almost as if the forest was calling him deeper, and he was doing just that.

It was when another scent reached his nostrils – an accentuated perfume resembling mint. Naruto recognized that scent from somewhere – he couldn't remember exactly where he felt it before, he just knew it was intoxicatingly good. He reached an opening in the middle of the trees; a small lake was just in front of him with a few rocks scattered around it. What was most intriguing, though, was a single little blue flower sticking out from two rocks. The blonde approached it and crouched to pick it up. Smelling it, he remembered who that perfume belonged to. _Sasuke…_ He held the flower close to his face, sniffing on it softly.

After a few minutes of resting, the blonde stood up ready to go back to the inn – if Minato found out that he left, he'd be dead for sure. That, and the fact that he was exhausted both physically and mentally.

He just hoped they could all survive.

* * *

And it ends here! Final of chapter one, my dears! Well, just so you know, this isn't a definite version okay? I'll probably rewrite it since it was confusing and I didn't like it one bit.

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
